Danny Maccabee
Dr. Daniel "Danny" Maccabee is the main protagonist. He is portrayed by Adam Sandler . He works as a plastic surgeon in Beverly Hills, and he constantly lies to women claiming he has a bad marriage, so he can gain their sympathy and sleep with them. However, this ends when he meets a woman he feels he can truly connect with, Palmer. Once she finds out that he has a wedding ring, she gets angry and thinks that he is married. Danny then requests for his assistant/friend, Katherine, to pretend to be his ex-wife so he can show Palmer he is not married and completely loyal to her. However, when they're all on a trip in Hawaii, Danny's thoughts and romances change. History Around 20 years ago, Danny is seen as a young Jewish man with a giant nose, who is studying to become a cardiologist. He overhears his fiancee saying rude things about him, and his sister on their wedding day, and he also hears her saying that she cheated on him. Later, he goes to a bar to drink away his sorrows. An attractive woman sits beside him, and he quickly makes up a lie that he and his wife have been married for 6 years, and that he's having a terrible marriage. After hearing his story, the woman then leaves the bar with him to advance further romantically. After that night's success, Danny continues to do this to other women, but not before he changes his career to a plastic surgeon and gets a nose job so he is much better looking and confident. Relationships Veruca Veruca is Danny's ex-fiancee. Veruca wasn't actually in love with Danny, she was just marrying him because he was going to be a doctor. Joanna Damon Danny met Joanna in a bar after he found out his fiancee was cheating on him. After making a fake sob story about his bad marriage, the two leave the bar together to presumably sleep with each other. She has not been mentioned since. Palmer Dodge Danny and Palmer met at a party. A young boy fell down and hurt his leg because he was distracted by Palmer. Danny quickly gave him first aid. After seeing this, Palmer is impressed and introduces herself to Danny. They start talking and learning about each other's lives, even though Danny doesn't reveal what he used to do to women. They end up sleeping together on the beach. The next morning, Palmer wakes up and finds Danny's wedding ring. Katherine Murphy Katherine is Danny's assistant and best friend. They are really good friends and they tell everything to each other. Danny asked Katherine to act like she is his ex-wife. Katherine helped Danny and Katherine asked Danny to act like he was her husband. Memorable Quotes To Palmer: " I don't want you to see me naked in the daylight, it could be a deal breaker." To Michael: " Rich people don't give other people trips, that's why they remain rich." To Devlin : "They already took too much fat off your arms but that's what sleeves are for." To Michael: " I want a flying pony too but they don't exist." To Katherine: " Did Victoria Beckham have a yard sale? Why are you wearing that?" "Being fake married is the best way to make sure I never get my heart broken again." " Why are they $1700? Are they made out of panda?" " Smells like kid's feet and like skid mark underwear." Trivia * He only works out once a month. * It's revealed by Katherine that he owns over 100 pairs of ties but never wears them * He loves candy, especially Jelly Bellies. However, he only likes the cotton candy and peanut butter flavors. * He loves music, but only music made before 1995. Category:Characters